


people come and go, it's all the same

by silvereiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Fighting, Heartbreak, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Isolation, KenHina Week, Kenma, Life - Freeform, Loneliness, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Smoking, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, idk what else to tag, idle town, inspired by Conan's idle town, kenhina - Freeform, pain bc why not, surburbs, talks about life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereiaa/pseuds/silvereiaa
Summary: They never really belonged in their old town, Miyagi the same way Hinata understood Kenma  never really belonged with him all along.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. before you and me

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by Conan Gray's Idle Town <3 i love conan!!
> 
> p.s. this work is still on progress
> 
> p. p. s. i proofreaded this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is inspired by Conan Gray's Idle Town <3 i love conan!!
> 
> p.s. this work is still on progress
> 
> p. p. s. i proofreaded this again

**_Chapter 1_ **  
_May 31st_

From the moment they were born on this town where the ornate of things gain the most appreciation while the simplest are left behind in the dust, forgotten in its twisted fate, Hinata and Kenma had always known they were different. Not like the kids next street, mouths on silver spoons parading their neatly ironed shirts with pockets jingling of coins most likely stolen from their dads. Nor were they the kids who look like thugs, rugged looking with their hands full of games and junk laughing their life away with what they could barely scrape. They were simply not quite the former and not quite the latter either.

Instead they were all scrawny limbs tangled in a heap of mess. They were smoke rings on ragged breaths and warm fingers laid on fresh grass combined. They were blood-shot eyes on dimpled smiles. The borderline between two distinct choices. The only peculiarity in this stodgy old town. It was clearly evident that they were different but they were all what each other needed. They were contented.

_And no one knew._

When people start to talk they wouldn’t stop talking and when people start to know they wouldn’t stop looking. Hinata and Kenma weren’t the ones who care about what others would think but they were the ones who would stay silent not unless they were told otherwise. No one really asked though so they chose to keep it to themselves. Not even Hinata’s nor Kenma’s family noticed how the frowns were less evident on the boys’ faces. They couldn’t be bothered at all if the boys were suddenly feeling the sense of happiness and for their credit Hinata and Kenma weren’t surprised at all. At the back of his head, Hinata had always known this damned town never cared. Nevertheless, It was a relieving fact to know that the town’s indifference wasn’t really that much of a difference to them shutting the world out because for 2 years, after they had met for the first time, all they ever felt were each other’s uneven breathing and steady heartbeats, two souls united in one. In this scraggy suburbs, Hinata and Kenma were satisfied with nothing else but the company of one another—or at least they think they were.

_What are the odds of two miserable boys finding the solace they never knew they needed from each other?_

**_Two Years Ago_ **  
_2018, May 31st_

“Hinata!”

The boy looked up from his position on the couch, rubbing his head, clearly tired enough for another scolding. He didn’t have much of a choice though so he lazily walked towards the kitchen only to find his 5-year old sister wailing beside their mother.

“Apparently, you didn’t check all your belongings before you both left the park.” His mother started not looking at him as she continued to wipe the countertop. “Natsu couldn’t find her violet blankie. The last time I checked it was inside the backpack you used when you went out.”

Finally, his mother’s dreary brown eyes found his. “Just head over to the park and get it back. We don’t wanna spend the night with all her crying.”

It always seems like his mother blames him for all of Natsu’s childish mistakes. She’s a child and he understood that. It was one thing to look up after his sister as if he was the parent here and it was another thing to keep up with her ill remarks, backhandedly blaming him that she couldn’t to be a mother enough.

Sometimes, thinking about the weight of all it makes him want to leave home and never come back.

Without much of a response, he turned his head and stepped out of the house.

As he made his way around the streets to the old park Hinata would come to remember in the future that the unusual silence of the neighborhood was not the only odd thing that he felt that afternoon. Hinata would also come to remember that this isn’t the only day that the silence was weird. For another day would come where the silence would be somehow similar as it was today, another event in his life that will change everything. Yet for now, he all he knew is that the air reminds him of something new.

Typically, a few kids would be seen playing stones or running around the block with their friends. That day, the only person present was the old sweepstaker silently gathering his stuff to finish his job. Hinata shuddered. He felt the air around him became cold and stale unlike the usual chill Miyagi had. It was more of a foreboding presence that something strange was going to happen. Hinata would’ve thought that it was like inside of a weird horror movie with zombies suddenly running after him if he wasn’t that desperate to return home and finally get some sleep.

He was still caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he had arrived at the park.

The sound of leaves crunching under his footsteps were amplified if it weren’t for the stillness of his surroundings. The park wasn’t big. It was like any other small space one sees on rural towns with big ancient trees, worn out marbled benches and rusty fencing. Hinata searched around the creaking playground. He found a couple of trinkets, a necklace pendant, a spare button, a cigarette stub and a quarter. He could practically find anything as the town tend to lose a lot of their things but still he couldn’t find Natsu’s favorite blanket. He went to search for 2 more rounds and he thought about giving it up. He looked up, considering that the sky’s getting darker he decided that if he searched further more it’d be futile.

Hinata was about to head back, thinking of ways on how he would tell Natsu he can’t find the blanket without her crying even more when a cigarette still alight was tossed in his direction burning his forearm.

“What the—‘’ He cursed under his breath and turned towards the tree where it came from.

Behind it was a skinny boy about his age, wearing casual clothes with a pair of headphones attached on his head. The boy didn’t seemed to notice Hinata’s presence as he was completely engrossed on his phone. In the low light, Hinata tried to study his features. His first thought was that the guy looked completely emo. The ones you tend to see on the internet with baggy dark clothes, ear piercings and cold expressions. This one didn’t have piercings though and the expression on his face was nothing but empty.

Hinata stepped in front of the boy when he heard a hitch of his breath and immediately Hinata stopped in his tracks. The sound caught Kenma’s attention because he raised his head to look at the other boy. This time, Hinata was able to see his face much clearer. He had sharp golden eyes, the depth of it made Hinata think if he was possibly drowning. He also had a well-defined nose and a sharp jaw. His frame wasn’t skinny at all just a little wiry. Hinata almost thought he was beautiful if it weren’t for the frown that was now evident on the boy’s pale face.

“Uh, were you smoking?” Hinata asked after several minutes of deafening silence.

Kenma took off his headphones, still frowning and replied. “What?”

Hinata was startled to see that the boy wasn’t surprised to see him lurking.

“I was asking if you were the one smoking.”

“Yeah. So what then?”

“You just threw your cigarette still alight and—‘’ Hinata tried to answer him calmly as he could and showed him his arm, red and a bit swollen from the burn. “it hit me.”

Kenma only raised his eyebrows in response. Hinata was getting annoyed by his rudeness, the evident pain on his forearm not helping at all. Even though he was the one who blindly threw the cigarette he made it seem that it was Hinata’s fault he got hurt. Besides, smoking was not allowed at the park in the first place so clearly the guy was wrong here.

Hinata only groaned in frustration. It was already dark and he was so tired he didn’t want to put up a fight. He turned his head away to go home when the boy spoke. What he did next surprised Hinata so much that he stopped on his tracks for the second time around.

“Do you want one?” His eyes fixed on Hinata, unwavering. His hand offering an unlit cigarette.

Kenma waited for the other boy’s response still Hinata stood frozen before him. Kenma thought that he must have gone deaf because he cleared his throat and asked again.

“Just tell me if you want one or not?” Hinata must have sensed the sharpness in his tone that he finally replied.

“Y-yeah.” He grabbed the cigarette from Kenma and sparked it with the lighter from him.

Kenma moved slightly from his position behind the tree to give Hinata space to sit down. The latter hesitantly sat down but as he did Kenma noticed how his shoulders instantly leaned against the trunk. He caught a glimpse of the guy searching for something earlier and he must’ve been exhausted from all that.

They were silent for a while, the only noises from the crickets and the evening wind. Kenma glanced at his phone for the last time then turned it completely off. Hinata noticed this but didn’t say a word. He knew though that he was supposed to be at home now. He knew he didn’t smoke in his 19 years of existence but here he was smoking with some random dude like they’ve got nothing to do but sit beside each other under the night sky.

“Relationships are quite dumb.” Kenma said, twirling his cigarette between his fingers.

Hinata blinked. Hinata didn’t know why he suddenly opened this topic out of nowhere but still he let him on.  
“Enlighten me.”

“People get into relationships just to convince themselves they need someone.” Kenma bitterly replied. “Isn’t it a bit ironic though? Because one is alone they want to belong with someone and if they do deep down they still end up lonely.”

“Perhaps, they ended up with the wrong ones.” Hinata whispered, for an instant he remembered his very own relationship with his mother. He pushed the thought away and turned towards Kenma his face obscured by the shadows. “Or maybe they weren’t just satisfied with themselves.”

Kenma drew in a deep breath and exhaled. The smoke filling both the air another layer around them. “Maybe.”

“ I don’t really see you as someone who particularly likes to be in a company of another but guessing that I am here with you know, I’d suppose you have a fair share of relationships.” Hinata observed. He was confused though how he was unsurprisingly getting more intrigued with the stranger beside him.

“If the one I had with my family is called one then I guess so.” He muttered, a cigarette between his teeth.  
“No friends? Romantic relationships?”

“Really that curious huh?” Kenma managed a half-smirk at his way.

“I can tell this conversation is partly about you.”

“Well, then to answer your questions.” Kenma turned to face Hinata levelly. His eyes that were an hour ago empty were now slowly brimming with a certain intensity.

“No. I don’t have friends. Those closest to being one would rather just call them acquaintances.”

Hinata tried not to squirm under his gaze. He might have overstepped his boundaries but that was too late now. He only stared back as calmly as he could.

“And my girlfriend?” Hinata this time failed to hide his uneasiness. When Kenma continued his voice was low and rough. “Broke up with her _today_.”

Hinata held his breath. He expected the harshness lacing his voice even though he never really knew the entire story behind it. Hinata frowned as a part of his self told him that someday he would remember how here he was talking with someone who he didn’t even know his name but surprisingly his renewed interest in the guy only made him realize that maybe he wasn’t at all different with each other. He didn’t like spending time with other people as well and would rather prefer just be alone. The only relationship she would acknowledge was the one he currently has with his sister.

Finally, Hinata broke the silence and mumbled. “Hmm. Makes sense. That with your phone.” He spared a glance on Kageyama’s phone discarded across from them.

Kenma only shrugged. He didn’t feel telling Hinata all the details about his break-up. Besides, they only met each other and despite of the fact that he was startingly comfortable speaking with the guy, he just can’t spill everything at once.

“Clearly, I’m not one for relationships.” Kenma threw the last of his cigarettes as he slipped the lighter back inside his pockets.

“Or maybe the town isn’t just for you.” Hinata responded sensing Kenma’s gaze traveling on him again.

“ And for me.”

He didn’t know he spoke the last words aloud he only began to realize it when Kenma lifted a curious eyebrow at him.

“Who knows? ”He replied lightly, the intensity in his face still vividly evident despite the unending dark. “I’m Kenma, by the way.”

“Hinata.” He looked back at him with a small smile. “Nice meeting you.”

Hinata will look back to this day and he will remember, engraved in his memory that this was the start. This is that something new. And something new that will bloom to _something else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back(kinda) been really busy w school *screams* anyways, made this fic last summer and supposed to have like 3 parts but depends if im gonna continue...prob will but not soon. ANYWAYS HAIKYUU S4 PART 2 NEXT FRIDAYYYY 
> 
> oh and i love kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> follow me on anitwt guys! @keijiyume


	2. together you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: characters might be ooc.... well it's an alternate universe anyways
> 
> tw/ family issues

**_One Year Ago_ **  
_2019, May 31st_

It was half past midnight, Hinata stormed out of the house and ran.

It was on this night that Hinata would come to remember few years from now the start of where his life and the blonde haired boy's changed. Hinata wouldn't be able to understand why this day happened and how everything aligned to his list of questions in life only the awaiting future far ahead would know the ties that bounded both together.

But for now, the short orange boy could only comprehend that this night is real.

It was not a new experience for Hinata to leave the house scowling and cursing his mother. In fact, it has become a norm for them to have bad fights. There hasn't been a single week or month where he wouldn't quarrel with his mother. Usually, he would lock himself up in his room, dousing the noise downstairs with heavy music or he would've escaped through his window to a place where he can get peace. However, this time around, Hinata was extremely tired and he obviously didn't want to start another argument yet then again it seems like his mother prefers otherwise, with her mouth spilling nothing but her stupid lies and petty accusements that never seemed to stop. He had to leave immediately.

The last thing Hinata heard before slamming the door shut was Natsu wailing in the background. He feels so sorry for her sister. Natsu needs to grow in a positive environment where she can enjoy being a kid not an environment full of toxicity and negativity. She doesn't deserve all of this shit but then again Hinata doesn't too. And so, he ran fast with no destination in mind only determined to leave the pain, confusion and frustration behind.

Hinata sprinted blindly in the dark quiet streets of his town, the sound of the night breeze whizzing pass his ears. At this hour, all the windows shutters are closed. Everyone in this town was fast asleep. Even the tiny animals lurking in hidden rocks have gone somewhere. There was nothing but blanket of silence shrouding Miyagi. It was not the usual silence he would recognize similar to that of the night, calming and mysterious nor the deafening and heavy silence that comes from people's gazes. Rather it was the kind of silence that mocks you. For running away from the hustle and weight of life. For shutting all the people around you. For being alone in a world that is already lonely.

He knew he's probably far enough from home now but he doesn't stop. He turned around a corner, letting his feet direct the way. He closed his eyes and remembered his mother's words. “What do you want, Hinata? What do you really want, huh?” He felt his anger creeping inside his chest again. Her question hit exactly right on the spot. And she hated her for it, although somewhere deep inside of him he knew it wasn't entirely her fault. He's mad that she knows the question that bothered him every single day of his 19 years of existence, he's mad that all she does is to throw endless questions at him and he's so mad at himself that he cannot respond because until now he doesn't know the answer.

The loud thumping of his heart had amplified. He sprinted until his lungs hurt. He ran until all he could felt were the sweat underneath his clothes and his ragged breath clouding before him. Then suddenly, he remembered the last time he ran this fast was a year ago. A piercing memory he could never forget. It was when he went to retrieve Natsu's blanket in the park but instead met a guy whose eyes were as sharp and as ravishing as a knife cutting glass.

Hinata remembered how he was enthralled with the boy for the first time. How the boy seemed to carry an aura with him that pulled Hinata to his orbit. Then before he could decipher it was real, Kenma offered him the friendship and company he needed. From then on, the guy never failed to be his support, his ever steady flame in this ever flickering life. He was there to stand beside him in his blissful moments, to stay with him in his worst and to be the only one who sees him, right through him.

Hinata quickened his pace to the direction of the riverbank at the edge of his town. Minutes later, Hinata heard the slushing sound of water hitting rocks. Then, he saw _him._

Unlike, any other day when the first thing he sees as he faces Kenma are his striking cat-eyes. This time, he saw clear lids and long lashes brushing his pale cheeks. Kenma had his eyes closed. Both hands clasped infront of his torso. The only sign that he was alive was the slow rhythmic motion of his chest, inhaling and exhaling.

Hinata was about to open his mouth when Kenma suddenly spoke.

“ _Shoyo_.”

The soft way his name left Kenma's lips was like the wind caressing his face. He shivered and took a deep breath.

“How many times do I have to remind you that you call me Hinata instead.”

Finally, Kenma's eyes opened. He sat up from the smooth grass and turned to face him. His gaze glinting underneath the moonlight.

“Well, I thought you dislike the way Hinata reminds you so much of your family.” Kenma kept his gaze on him, his voice small that he almost didn't hear him whisper. “of your mother.”

Hinata didn't hide the way he flinched when he opened the topic of his mother. Hinata didn't felt the need to hide his problems with Kenma. For the past year, as their friendship grew, Hinata felt this unusual strong pull to the other. A invisible force that binds him to the other guy. He felt that Kenma understood. He knew what it was to be different, to be hidden, to be misunderstood. He shared his monsters with him and he shared his to Hinata. They weren't so much of a difference from one another. In fact, they were so much alike. They were what the other needed. And that is if what they needed is _always_ enough. 

It was weird though, how the universe brought two lonely boys together in one lonely town. It was not really suprising but still it felt so new to Hinata that he almost thought it was too good to be true. That one day, he would suddenly wake up to this dreary place and find that only person who understood him wasn't here all along. 

After a long silence, Hinata approached Kenma and sat beside him. Eyes trained on the rushing waters ahead. He didn't speak. He only waited until Kenma reached for his box of cigarettes, took a stick to light it, drew in a long drag and offered to the orange-haired guy beside him.

Hinata didn't refuse and slowly took the cigarette from his hand, allowed the rush of nicotine to enter his lungs and finally after a long heavy day felt his body relax.

“You two should talk.” Kenma said after a while. “It might clear things up.”

Hinata didn't really need to tell him he had a fight with his mom. Kenma always knew.

“It's useless.” Hinata replied. “You know that I've tried plenty of times.”

Kenma never really had a close relationship with his parents. They had civil conversations, they fight sometimes but most of the time Kenma feels like he's a ghost inside his own home. At first, he was confused. He didn't know what was wrong with them. With him. But then as time flies, he learned not to care anymore yet again that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Hinata would say atleast Kenma is spared from the endless screaming and shouting in his home.

“A year ago, I thought of leaving this town.” Hinata said, exhaling smoke as he was talking.

“What changed?”

“ _You_.”

Kenma clearly didn't expect Hinata's answer. He risked a glance at the boy beside him, like summer air and kindled fire combined. Kenma felt his heart leap a beat. He averted his gaze back to the starless night.

With a furrowed his brow, he replied. “We can't always stay though.”

“The town stays the _same_.”

Hinata didn't know how to reply to that and so instead he said what he'd been longing to say for a while. 

  
“So? I already got what I needed.” He inhaled from the cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out. “I don't care about Miyagi because they have long decided that they didn't care. They never did. It was a tough path but I just knew that when you came I felt understood. I felt seen. And that's all I wanted. Everything I needed for a long, long time.”

When he turned his head, he found Kenma gazing at him intensely. His eyes were brighter than any star he could've found tonight if ever there was one. Slowly then, the beautiful blonde-boy gave him the most genuine and radiant smile he had seen in his entire life. Who would've knew that in this lonely place he had found light.

“ _I like you_.” Kenma inched his face closer to Hinata. Hinata could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Kenma felt his own pulse spike up. He never really felt this way before but his words spoke “I like you very much, Hinata Shoyo.”

With that said, Kenma closed the small gap left between them and took Hinata's mouth in his.

The kiss was neither sweet and coaxing nor was it desperate and demanding. It was the taste of a first spring breeze after a long winter spell. It was the calming rhythm of waves after a terrible storm. It was satisfaction after so much yearning. It was contentment. Because finally, they found home.

Kenma held Hinata gentle and tight. Slowly, moving his lips against the other. Hinata lightly brushed his fingertips on Kenma's soft hair, embracing and pulling him more closer to him. Hinata had never felt so much warmth in his life and all he ever wanted is to freeze time and stay in the moment forever. To never let go. He wants nothing but their lips in synch, reaching to feel each other's soul, underneath the midnight sky with the lulling noise of the wind and water enveloping them.

But after a while, they had to let go.

Kenma moved away first but his small hands rested on Hinata's cheek. He searched Hinata's gaze and then there it was again his beautiful smile. Hinata will never get used to that smile. A smile meant for him.

“Shoyo, I'm here.” He gave his cheek a light peck. “So please stay. Stay with me.”

Hinata didn't respond immediately instead he only hugged him, clung to him as if he was his last steady support. He remembered earlier his mother asking him what he wanted. This. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.Because the lines separating want and need aren't really far off from each other. Because one's want could actually be linked to what they needed all along. 

He did not expect that he would finally be able to feel this overwhelming feeling of contentment. It was always indifference and sadness and somewhere behind the blurred lines of despair was so much longing. But right then and there, they were contented. They found each other. They understood one another and that's all that matters.

“Of course.” He pulled away to give Kenma a smile of his own. “I promise.”

This day onward, Hinata knew it would be a new beginning not only for him but for Kenma again. Where they can live under stormy skies, bleak grass, ragged cigarette breaths but still entangled fitly together in their imperfect limbs because _they found home_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back(kinda) been really busy w school *screams* anyways, made this fic last summer and supposed to have like 3 parts but depends if im gonna continue...prob will but not soon. ANYWAYS HAIKYUU S4 PART 2 NEXT FRIDAYYYY 
> 
> oh and i love kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> follow me on anitwt guys! @keijiyume


End file.
